Photograph
by iSiRiUsLyLoVeSiRiUs
Summary: Two-Bit Mathews was now a thirty year old man with a family. But that didn't stop him from wishing he was still a Greaser with his friends. Songfic to the song Photograph by Nickleback


Summary-Two-Bit thinking back on his teenage years, with the Greasers. Songfic to the song by Nickleback.

_Look at this photograph,  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh.  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

30 year old Two-Bit Mathews was thinking back on when he was younger, when he was a greaser, a kid. When he was still called Two-Bit. Now he was just Keith, and he had a family. A wife, Sarah, and two boys, Sodapop and Darry.

_This is where I grew up,  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
__I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out._

He decided to pass by ol' Tulsa. The Curtis House, the school, his house, all the cool hang outs, etc. Everything had changed around Tulsa. The drive-in got knocked down! Two-Bit almost had a fit. He wondered if Darry still lived in the old Curtis house. He'd find out one day.

_And this is where I went to school  
Most __of the time I had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times.  
I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

He stopped in front of the school that he got held back on purpose for. Two-Bit didn't think of himself as stupid, he just liked school. He wanted to stay in high school for the longest time possible, so he failed everything. The teachers were relieved when Two-Bit finally graduated.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
__Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye._

He missed the good old days. Two-Bit wasn't too fond of his life lately. He missed Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Steve. And Dally and Johnny, too. But Two-Bit knew he'd never see them again. Two-Bit had tears in his eyes at the thought of his friends.

_Remember the old arcade.  
Blew every dollar that we ever made.  
The cops hated us hangin' out.  
They say somebody went and burned it down.  
We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know.  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel._

Two-Bit passed by the Dingo and the place where the Drive-In used to be. He had a lot of fun, drunken times at that drive-in. So many memories in this town that would never leave even after Tulsa was no more. The fuzz always getting on their cases just because they were greasers. They never thought any of that bullshit was the Socs, even though it mostly was. All the times they'd be stupid and drive around singing songs, athough very off pitch. Soda and Steve, those were the two Two-Bit had the most fun with.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye._

Kathy. God he hadn't seen Kathy in forever. Last he heard she was pregnant with some hood's kid. They split up a while back, and Two-Bit got beat up pretty badly by her brother. What a real hood that guy was, he pitied the guy who got her knocked up.

_I miss that town I miss the faces You can't erase You can't replace it I miss it now I can't believe it So hard to stay Too hard to leave it  
__If I could relive those days I know the one thing that would never change_

Too many memories, and Two-Bit remembered them all, even the drunken ones. When Pony and Johnny killed Mr. Big-Soc, and they ran off. Soda and Darry were worried sick! They all were. Two-Bit even wanted to go to Texas to search for them before the fuzz found them. He remembered all the rumbles against the Socs. He missed all of it. He wanted to replay those days over and over again. He told the stories to his boys, they thought he was the coolest guy ever. And they also learned about who they were named after. Superman and Pepsi-Cola, Darry and Sodapop. They've met of course, but only a few times. They all lost touch. Last Two-Bit heard Soda and Steve got drafted to Vietnam. He won't voice it, but he's worried about them. Two funny guys, getting hardened up by war.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
__It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye.  
__Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me..._

A.N.- How'd you guys like it? It was my first try at writing a oneshot and a songfic... And the first story I ever finished! Don't go too hard on me! This is the only idea I can think of for an Outsiders fanfiction of any kind that isn't completely idiotic. So, I might not be around here too much. But I had the courage to post my stories and I've had this one finished for at least two months. Constructive critisism is welcome, but downright flames will be answered with my foot up your ass! Haha, I've been watching WAY too much That 70s Show. Well, anyways, review!  
xx Sam


End file.
